Cinta dan Karasuma
by aestheticsquad
Summary: Ketika Karasuma memutuskan untuk mencari cinta, terpikirkah perasaan Irina? [Inspired by poconggg, 2011]


nothing was claimed

Cinta dan Karasuma

by ryan manuel

* * *

Semua berawal di tengah berlangsungnya pelajaran olahraga. Dilanda kejenuhan saat menunggu gilirannya tiba, sebuah pertanyaan tak disangka keluar dari mulut Okajima; akankah Karasuma mendapatkan cinta sebelum berkepala tiga?

Sebenarnya pertanyaan tersebut hanyalah gurauan belaka. Tetapi Karasuma yang sempat mendengar merasa terhina. Tatapan tajam melesat ke arah muridnya seraya ia menggertak dengan teguran tegas. Betapa kagetnya ia ketika murid-murid yang lain memilih untuk membela Okajima.

"Kau seorang yang tampan dan mapan. Buktikan kalau kau memang dapat menemukan pasangan hidup sebelum beranjak tua!" tantang Nakamura.

Walaupun sudah dewasa, Karasuma tidak mengerti apa-apa soal cinta. Jangankan cinta, berurusan dengan lawan jenis-pun selalu ia anggap sebagai beban. Ia tidak pandai berkata dan pikirannya tidak pernah sejalan dengan logika wanita. Meski fisik gagahnya begitu mempesona, namun para penggemar langsung mundur setelah mengetahui seberapa kaku sifat yang dimilikinya.

Satu-satunya wanita yang ia anggap dekat adalah seorang janda penjual mie jawa di pinggir jalan, yang selalu hadir ketika malam tiba. "Ah, jangan bercanda," batinnya. "Terakhir kulihat ia sudah pacaran dengan satpam blok tiga."

Dengan demikian, Karasuma-pun memutuskan untuk mencari cinta di luar sana.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Irina?

Irina murka. Sudah berbulan-bulan ia memberi isyarat suka pada sang pria, namun tak pernah sekalipun dihiraukannya. Diselimuti oleh perasaan sedih nan kecewa, ia memutuskan untuk pergi berkelana ke utara, dengan sedikit harapan bahwa suatu saat Karasuma akan merindukan keberadaanya. Berbekal peta yang ia pinjam dari Dora, disewanya seekor kuda dan pergilah ia menyongsong bulan purnama.

Pagi hari tiba. Karasuma hendak menagih uang yang Irina pinjam untuk beli Yoshinoya. Alangkah terkejutnya ia ketika mendapati Irina tidak ada di tempat kerjanya. Barang-barangnya-pun tidak ada disana. Mejanya bersih seakan tak seorangpun pernah menempatinya. Hanya selembar koran yang nampak telah jatuh dan tertinggal.

Kedua mata Karasuma terbelalak ketika membaca judulnya. "Astaga!" Ia tersentak. "Tak salah lagi, Sankrant-lah yang menghamili Ambika!"

Tapi ini bukan saatnya memusingkan sinetron India.

Karasuma bergegas keluar ruangan untuk menemui sang gurita yang baru saja kembali dari Jogja. "Irina hilang! Carilah ia karena hutangnya belum terbayar!"

Koro-sensei tertawa. "Maklumi saja, sudah dua bulan belum juga ia terima gajinya."

"Jangan bercanda! Ia benar-benar hilang tanpa jejak!" Karasuma nyaris berteriak.

Koro-sensei terhenyak. "Tenanglah Karasuma," ucapnya pelan. "Ia pasti belum jauh dari tanah air beta. Aku akan mencarinya. Makanlah dulu, aku bawakan bakpia."

Setelah sang gurita melesat melakukan pencarian ke angkasa, Karasuma pergi kepada murid-muridnya untuk mengumumkan menghilangnya Irina. Berpasang-pasang mata terbelalak tidak percaya. Kemanakah Irina? Menghilang begitu saja. Tak seorangpun menjadi saksi mata. Dulu ia datang tanpa diundang, sekarang ia pergi tanpa bilang-bilang.

"Apa tak ada yang melihatnya sepulang sekolah?"

Semua menggelengkan kepala.

"Apakah kalian bisa bantu mencarinya? Nagisa?" Ia menoleh pada Nagisa.

Dengan lirih Nagisa menjawab, "Maaf Pak Karasuma, saya ada bimbel Ganesha."

"Karma?" Karasuma menoleh pada Karma.

"Tidak bisa, pak. Saya harus ikut sidang Jessica," jawab Karma.

"Nakamura?" Karasuma menoleh pada Nakamura.

"Saya juga sidang membela Mirna," jawab Nakamura.

Karasuma mendecak lidah dengan kesal. "Apakah dirinya begitu rendah sehingga kabur dengan hutang tak berbayar? Akan kutemukan dia dengan segera!"

"Hentikan, Pak Karasuma," Maehara menghela nafas panjang. "Sungguh, hatimu keras seperti tembaga, kau tak akan temukan dia."

Karasuma hendak membalas ketika Isogai datang menghentikan. "Maafkan dia, Pak Karasuma. Dia baru putus cinta."

"Isogai, biarkan aku bicara," nada Maehara penuh keseriusan. "Soal hutang, biarlah kami yang membayar. Tinggalkanlah dirinya dengan alam. Jangan cari dia dan memaksanya kembali tanpa alasan. Barangkali ia akan pulang setelah menemukan surga di kaki semesta."

Mendengar itu, Karasuma kehilangan kata-kata. Jika memang benar Irina pergi melanglang buana, tak ada alasan yang dapat menghentikannya. Mungkin ia ingin mencari hidup yang lebih bermakna. Mungkin perantauan ini sudah ia impikan sejak lama. Mungkin ia pergi tanpa pamit untuk meredam kesedihan yang selalu datang dalam perpisahan. Karasuma-pun pada akhirnya merelakan kepergian Irina.

Bulan demi bulan berlalu, musim duren sudah berganti menjadi musim rambutan. Karasuma hampir putus asa, tidak tahu dimana ia dapat temukan cinta. Dari klab malam kemang sampai toko kain tanah abang sudah dijelajahinya. Puluhan spesialis asmara; mulai dari yang praktek di balai kesehatan sampai yang tinggal di hutan rimba sudah didatanginya. Semua usaha selalu berakhir dengan hampa.

Disaat inilah rasa itu datang. Perasaan yang tidak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Perasaan yang mencekam dada, yang membuat pikiran terus mengembara. Kesunyian yang ia idamkan, yang kini selalu menemaninya, mulai menjadi hal yang paling membosankan yang penah ada.

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan tentang sang wanita juga mulai dilontarkannya. Dimanakah ia sekarang? Apakah di padang belantara Australia? Ataukah di pulau tak berpenghuni Samudra Hindia? Apa yang sedang dilakukannya disana? Sudahkah ia menemukan kebahagiaan dalam perjalanannya berkeliling nusantara?

Mengapa Karasuma begitu ingin tahu tentang keberadaan Irina?

Jawabannya sangat sederhana.

Karasuma rindu pada Irina.

Karasuma rindu pada kegaduhan yang selalu mengganggu kegiatannya. Ia rindu pada rentetan keluhan yang selalu dilontarkan padanya. Ia rindu pada suara nyaring yang memekakkan telinga. Wangi parfum mahal yang menyeruak ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Pada eksistensi yang setia berdiri di sampingnya, mendampinginya, mewarnai hidupnya dengan suka dan duka. Inikah cinta?

Karasuma bangkit berdiri menggebrak meja. "Benar! Cinta yang selama ini kucari adalah wanita itu; Irina, yang kini telah pergi meninggalkanku untuk bersatu dengan jagat raya!"

"Tidak, Pak Karasuma!" Maehara angkat suara. "Walaupun anda disini dan dia disana, kalian masih memandang langit yang sama!"

"Bangkitlah, Pak Karasuma! Temukan dan bawalah dia ke pelaminan!" Nagisa berusaha meyakinkan, diikuti oleh sorakan seluruh murid yang penuh dukungan.

Koro-sensei menatap rekan kerja-nya penuh makna. "Pergilah ke paksina, jemputlah mayapada," bisiknya perlahan. "Bila takdir mengharapkan hal yang sama, kau akan segera temukan dia di bawah naungan cakrawala."

Maka, Karasuma segera mengangkat kaki dari sana. Dinaikinya seekor naga yang ia pinjam dari Karma, lalu berangkatlah ia ke paksina, menjemput mayapada, menantang bentala, semua demi mencari cinta.

Akankah Karasuma berhasil menemukan Irina? Akankah playstation empat turun harga? Akankah UGM tambah kuota undangan peserta?

Mungkin ya, tapi itu di cerita yang berbeda.

* * *

ryan's note

Dan kemudian selesai dengan tidak jelasnya. Okay, ini bener-bener one-go fanfic yang dapet ide waktu nemu screencapture cerita di twitter Arief Muhammad alias poconggg tahun 2011 yang berjudul "Ketika Arjuna Mencari Cinta". Kemungkinan pas nulis ini gue lagi mabok kafein gara-gara kerjaan semacam tumpukan dosa yang ga abis-abis.

Makasih buat Bang Jon yang sebenernya dateng buat liburan malah diculik buat bantuin tugas kuliah dan nyeritain kasus Jessica-Mirna (plz bilang ke kejaksaan ini kasusnya ada di conan).

I know it's an actual shit but leave me your thoughts please? :)


End file.
